Elemental Quest
by itaje
Summary: The world of Harry Potter gets outside help against dear old Voldemort. Who? Mages from each of the four elements - Air, Fire, Earth and Water. Unfortunately, it's mutual dislike on both sides. Oh poor things. Just have to cope, eh?
1. Prologue A decision is reached

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, its characters, or anything associated with it. The others are mine. Resemblance of any character to an actual person is completely accidental. Please don't sue *shows pockets* look no money. 

Prologue 

They sat around a round table.

Like a council of the gods of Olympus, deciding the fates of mere mortals of this world. 

Mortals, whose fates were in their hands. 

Natasha leaned back into her high-backed wooden chair, her ice-silver hair contrasting sharply with the dark ebony of the wood. She looked around the table, her silver gaze sharp and murmured, " So should we help _Potter_'s side?"

Natasha hardly raised her voice, it was always whisper-like, a murmur. Her voice could be likened to the icy coldness of the winter breeze, light but sharp. She was the most powerful of this council of four, and chaired each meeting.

Pyros who sat next to her, with silver-blond hair and dark obsidian eyes, looked bored. He lounged on his chair like a cat, his movements graceful and fluid. He stretched languidly, and mocked, " Why does it matter?" His eyes glittered, " we have better things to do."

Urdic who was across from him, frowned. Urdic was a dark child. His skin was dark, as dark as the ebony chair Natasha was sitting on, and his hair was raven black. It was deliberately tousled, as if mocking Pyros's slicked-back hair. His eyes were a shocking green, which changed tones according to his mood. At that moment, it was emerald green, hard and emotionless. Urdic replied, " Because if old Voldie wins, he might start trying to find us and tough luck, we would have to go up against all his _dreadfully_ faithful followers with no one on _our_ side."

Sofitel sitting next to him interrupted sharply, " If we take Harry Potter's side," here she wrinkled her nose in disgust, " we would have to reveal ourselves, so what's the point?"

Natasha replied, " The reason for this meeting is to decide whether we will help Potter's side. According to Air, there is a crossroad in fate-lines– a crack in Destiny. The Guardians of Destiny has allowed us to make the choice. Secrecy is no longer a safe option. I do know one thing, if we do work with Potter and his companions, there is a chance of Voldemort being destroyed – forever. This is not guaranteed, mind you, but there is a higher chance of this happening if we choose now to help Potter."

There was a moment of silence. No one liked Harry Potter or his friends. They were too naïve, too young, too unrealistic. The people here were forced from childhood to adulthood in a manner so horrific that even Dumbledore would bow under. They were survivors, hardened by their ordeals – old but in appearance. 

They disliked naivety. But as much as they disliked Potter and his companions, they hated Voldemort violently. All of them detested his abuse of powers. They knew that if Voldemort found them, he would try to harvest their powers. That, for them, would be worst than murder or rape, and it would corrupt them and drive them to madness.    

Pyros looked a little less bored, though he gave a loud yawn, which was calculated to show his white teeth very nicely. "So fine, we shall help _Potter_ then." His words came out as a command, as if his decision was theirs too.

Natasha looked at him and smirked, " Thank you for telling us _your_ thoughts on the matter, Pyros. Sofitel, what of _yours_?" That remark was aimed at Pyros and the shot flew in straight and true. Pyros scowled. 

Sofitel sat up straight, and her eyes glazed over. She was a winter person, just like Natasha, with a wintry skin tone. Her hair was the colour of a blue so dark that it almost looked black. Her eyes were a most lovely blue, which like Urdic, changed in shades according to her moods. Her voice was surprisingly deep for one who looked delicate or frail, "There is not time but the present, for creatures of Water. We say that Voldemort has put himself into shoes too big for his feet, We know that only Potter can kill him for they share a bond, so We say that We must side Potter." Then she blinked and her eyes cleared, turning into a solemn cerulean blue. Being the youngest, Sofitel consulted her element often for its advice. 

Of the four, Natasha was closest to their elements. The closer the bond they had with their elements, the more like it they became. In appearance, especially. The closer the bond, the stronger they were – being  able to better manipulate and cope with more of the element's never-ending pool of power.    

Natasha nodded and smiled slightly. " A decision on the matter is reached." There was a soft chiming in the air and a light breeze blew through the room. The solemnity of the room suddenly disappeared. 

They stood up and bowed to one another. The round table disappeared, and several couches, a large bookshelf, a television set with a remote control, a small table with a coffee jug, and a large fridge appeared.

Natasha cocked her eyebrow, "Why a television?"

Pyros laughed, but it was without malice, " I'm sure it's all very nice to read and read and read, but I, I need some quality time with my television and coffee," He stretched again and then flopped himself down on a couch, a cup of coffee in his hand and remote control on the other. 

"Any questions about the meeting?" Natasha finished with her ritual question. 

"Yes," Pyros grinned, a feral glint in his eye, " fine, the time of secrecy is over yada yada and let's openly side with Potter. That's just dandy. But there's more to it, isn't there, Nat darling? Come out with it, what _else_ must we do that you didn't _bother _to tell us?"

Natasha stiffened slightly as the tension in the room grew.

" Natasha, is there?" Urdic looked puzzled and vaguely disappointed, whereas Sofitel was looking at her expressionlessly

" Yes." She admitted, silently screaming at herself for her stupidity. _This is a wolf pack, girl, Pyros and Sofitel are capable of ganging up to tear you apart or working peacefully with you! Only Urdic is on your side and now you've allowed doubt to enter. Stupid, stupid!_

"We must each pair up with one of Potter's companions, our elements will choose them. They have elemental potential, obviously, or else this entire thing wouldn't have happened. Then, we must help them to find their inner core of power, bring them to the Land of the Gods for Their Blessings before they are ready to stand against Voldemort."

" Oh _yay_. In other words, we must _work _with Potter's _friends_, _bring_ them around et cetera, et cetera and be their _friends_. _Then_, will they be able to face old Voldie." Pyros's voice dripped with sarcasm. 

Natasha merely looked at him, " Ros, you _know_ that we _can't_ face Voldie or we'll tear out an _entire_ fabric of this universe during the battle in the process. Only the silly Potter and his friends can because _first_, they're _fully_ human, and _two_,because Potter's bond with Voldemort means that Voldemort will find it more difficult to kill _him_!" Her voice never rose throughout the entire exchange but her tone grew sharper and more biting. 

"Alright, Nat, " Pyros stretched lazily on the couch, his every action communicating very loudly that he was NOT bothered about anything. " Just wanted to clear them dusty corners up." 

Sofitel had been watching the exchange silently and had taken the couch adjacent to Pyros. " Don't mind him, Natasha, he's being nasty again. It's the coffee, I bet. It would have be nicer if you told us all this in the beginning, but," here she shrugged, " it doesn't matter now." She smiled guilelessly at Natasha, the blue in her eyes cool and full of gentle humour. 

The tension in the room dissipated quickly. 

Urdic sidled up to Natasha and hugged her from behind. "Never mind, love. 'haps it was for the better. Let us enjoy ourselves before we go, shall we? I have something very special planned for us." He murmured into her ear.

Natasha looked closely into his face, trying to determine his true feelings on the matter. He did not give anything away. Shoulders slumping slightly, she mustered a slight smile. They left the room together, two tall teenagers with hands held together, seemingly untroubled for that moment.

***~* Note: Urdic and Natasha are life-mates. In other words, they are bound together in a very rare manner. Elements are constantly reaffirming alliances to one another and bind some of their Mages to others of another Element, so Urdic and Natasha's life-mate situation is a product of their reaffirmation. It is odd though, for Natasha to be paired up with a mage whose element is Earth. It is more usual for Mages of Air to be paired with Mages of Fire. Life-mates are usually passionate about each other, and they are usually unable to live without one another after they meet. But for that piece of happiness, the price is even greater, for most life-mates die early and tragically. For Natasha and Urdic, that is the greatest danger. If one dies, then the other will follow. Therefore, they try to cherish every moment together.** ~*~

Sofitel looked at their retreating backs sadly. Pyros caught her gaze and held it.

"Sad isn't it, seeing that they're right and happy and all. And we…" his tone was wry, " we wait, knowing the end to their love, do we not?"

Sofitel tensed as she saw the expression in his eyes, " We keep watch then, hoping that they will live long enough to fulfil their obligations and to keep witness to their love." She allowed her voice to betray no emotion.

Pyros eyed her for a moment, and he nodded. Then his expression changed, into one of amusement, " Then, my dear, can I interest you in television?"

She grinned, her dark sapphire eyes lightening to baby blue, " I'd rather read, Pyros." 

"Suit yourself," said he and curled his fingers around his beloved remote control.  

Glancing aside, he saw Sofitel, fast asleep. In an afterthought, he Called a blanket and gestured for it to cover Sofitel before turning his attention to "Southpark". 

Author's Note:  Well, should I continue with this, or is this complete and utter crap? Sorry, Harry and the others don't appear just yet. This is only the prologue after all.


	2. Arrival greeted by gracious Dumbledore

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, its characters, or anything associated with it. The others are mine. Resemblance of any character to an actual person is completely accidental. Please don't sue *shows pockets* look no money. 

They knew what to do, their various Elements had fully instructed them on the details.

Except who they were to partner. 

By afternoon, Natasha called them together for Air had agreed to send them to their destination. She lifted her left hand in the air, her hand curling gracefully, and then with a fluid sweep, brought her hand down. 

The moment her hand was down, they had arrived. 

And there was a man was standing next to a table, with a startled expression on his face. She recognised him, of course, from the many scryings she had done.

She took a deep breath and schooled her expression to one of disdain, arrogance and determination.

It was Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, of course.

~*~

Dumbledore blinked. And blinked again. If he was not mistaken, four people were now materialising into his office. 

Four very young people.

I'm going mad, Alastor was right. Perhaps I need a break, a very long one in that, or maybe a nice, relaxing retirement. He sat down on his armchair, and poured himself a cup of tea. Yes, yes, a cup of tea is fine. I need a cup of tea. 

But it was not their youth that shook him.

It was the knowledge of who they were and what they had come for.

Pyros looked amused as he noticed the old man's hand tremble while pouring the tea. 

Is he going to offer the cup of tea to us? What is this, a welcome party to Hogwarts? He directed the thought to Natasha and noted a slight curling of her lip.

Yes, you idiot. This is Dumbledore, also a branded servant of Air. Who will co-operate with us in this…venture. Her answer was tinged with derision and in his mind, felt like an icy winter breeze.

Why are you so sure?

He owes us a debt. He knows who we are.

I see…A debt in exchange for what service? And are you saying that our decision was already made for us in advance?

Buzz away, 'ros. Let me concentrate. She then blocked him, effectively preventing him from a sharp retort and further questions.

Dumbledore cradled the cup of tea in his hands, drawing in its warmth for comfort. Sipping the tea slowly, he stared at them unabashed, scrutinizing their every detail. He knew what they were and what was demanded of him of course, his price in a bargain made a very long time ago when Air claimed him for servitude. 

He had just never really thought about the whole thing.

Or perhaps he had never wanted to.

The girl with silver hair went forward – ah yes! She must be Air. She was lovely, he would admit, in a sharp, untouchable way. Slim bordering on thinness, of moderate height, with unfathomable silver eyes and power – real Power, forming mists around her limbs. Her voice was lilting and clear.

 " Airnetus?"  

He felt his lips moving before he even thought of answering, " I will obey." All of them knew his True Name now. Dumbledore felt a sudden pinch of fear. 

" Good. Air, Water, Fire, Earth have come as is our right and you will pay for your debt. Get the students. Bring them here. One of course, will die. The others will still have a chance of living. We came to you first, in courtesy only. Meddle Airnetus, and you will find the consequences…unpleasant." 

She smiled suddenly, her eyes dancing with mirth, " Introductions will come later…when everyone has assembled."

Bowing mockingly, she nodded to the others and as suddenly as they appeared, they vanished.


	3. Sacrifice a great honour, really!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, its characters, or anything associated with it. The others are mine. Resemblance of any character to an actual person is completely accidental. Please don't sue *shows pockets* look no money. 

Natasha had woven a small Grasco – an extension of reality, allowing them to watch what was going on with being seen. They did not have long to wait. A few moments passed when five students entered their headmaster's office.

Sofitel heard Water slosh softly in her mind vision and the familiar voice, which sounded like the sea, spoke to her. The girl…the one with the brown hair…she is yours. Then the voice vanished, taking with it the calming song of the waves and rivers. She did not like her at first glance. Definitely bossy, she noted unhappily. Oh dear, looks like a nag too. 

Natasha needed no words from Air to know whom she was to work with. A pale, lithe boy with even paler blond hair, sullen grew eyes and a sharp chin. Yes, he had Air's mark on him; there was no doubt about it.

Pyros felt his lips twitch when he realised who he was paired up with – a small, almost elfin girl with flaming red hair, green eyes and lot of freckles. Yes, it would be interesting to see how she reacted to him. Then another boy, red hair, green eyes and freckles galore, bounded into the room. Pyros frowned. He must be the girl's brother. But both of them had the Mark of Fire on them and he was sure that the pairings were all one to one. 

Then he remembered. 

One would be the sacrifice.

Urdic knew who he was paired with. Earth was rumbling in his earth, murmuring gently. Harry Potter. He sighed. Potter was going to be a handful. 

Before Dumbledore could say a word, Natasha unmade the Grasco and they entered Reality again. 

To the five gathered, it seemed that four of them Apparated. But then they noticed something unusual. Perhaps it was that the four persons in question were gently glowing or that their eyes had an alien spark in them, something old and ancient as the world and as powerful.

Natasha spoke to Dumbledore, her voice ringing clearly through the silence. 

" You have not failed your duty. Your oath is unchallenged."

Ignoring curious stares by the students, he bowed – one hand on his lips and the other near his heart, a bow from a servant to his master.

Then he seemed to regain his equability. " Introductions would be appropriate now, I think."

Natasha laughed suddenly, " A good suggestion indeed."

The attention of the four swung suddenly to the five.  

"We are Mages. Technically, Elemental Keepers," an quick indrawn breath at that revelation greeted her, " Granger should know what that means, ask her later. Yes, the reason why we are here can be summed up into one word. Voldemort. " Here Natasha paused and did a cursory glance on the five faces before her.

Potter had paled, frighteningly so. So had the Weasleys and Granger. Malfoy was trying very hard to disappear.

Wimps. 

She continued, " We all know that Potter has the best chance of destroying Voldemort. So to put it blnntly, we are here to get you ready for the confrontation."

Hermione blinked then asked, " Why us?" She darted a glance at Draco, no doubt questioning his presence in this.

" Because a pupil is chosen by each Element to pair up with us. Training will be one to one, hence very intensive. We cannot battle Voldemort. Any confrontational battle between Voldemort and us will rip a massive hole in this plane. We are Elemental Keepers. " Natasha stressed out the words, " we are sworn to the protection of this plane. If he attacks us, we will have to let ourselves be destroyed. All of you, though, only have the potential, not the capability of being Elemental Keepers. So any battles on your part will be perfectly fine. " 

'ros, she mentally poked him, your turn to explain to the Weasleys. 

Can't we wait until Granger raises the question?

She will. In five…four…three…two…one

" But there are five of us…but only four of you, I thought you only said that a pupil is chosen by each Element?" 

Pyros answered " There are really five Elemental Keepers, darling, the fifth of our party is just a little too busy at the moment to come. She told me her element had chosen the pupil already but since she couldn't come, the pupil was to be marked under my element."

Granger quivered, something was wrong here but she went on anyway, " I thought there were only four elements…"

Pyros grinned. Stupid Gryffindors. Bait given, taken, trap **slams close**! " There is a fifth, darling, but it's not really considered one. It's Death."

He went forward and stopped before the Weasleys who shrank away. " So one of you is going to be a sacrifice. Quite an honour really, but it depends on your point of view."


End file.
